La máscara de Lex
by himeko sohma
Summary: Omegaverse Conner tenía curiosidad por Lex, normal tomando en cuenta que este era su madre, lo había creado en un laboratorio si, pero era su madre al fin y al cabo, pero... ¿Qué pasara cuando su curiosidad y un aparato en laboratorios Star le dejé ver bajo la máscara?
1. Ven conmigo a cenar

Conner lo observó desde lejos bajando la limusina con total elegancia, no podía creer que Lex Luthor estuviera embarazado, por lo poco que sabía Lex era el único Omega del planeta que no quería nada que ver con niños. Bueno, no estaba frente a Lexcorp para cuestionar el instinto maternal de su progenitor, estaba allí parado con una misión... Invitar a Lex a cenar por el día de las madres.

Talvez sonaría ridículo pero después de conocer a la madre de Damian se le ocurrió que Lex no podía ser tan terrible, y quería conocerlo bien. Pasó un mes sin poder sacarse de la mente el tema, tratando de investigar sin ningún resultado interesante, y lo había decidido.

Ensayó sin parar frente a su novio Tim y ahora tenía un ramo de margaritas. Respiró profundamente y corrió hasta la entrada del edificio para que Lex lo viera.

—¿Kent? —preguntó el adulto completamente extrañado— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te envío Clark?

—No... Vine por mi propia cuenta, yo... Traje esto —sacó las flores de detrás de su espalda y las acercó demasiado a la cara del más bajo con bastante nerviosismo— verás yo... Es que...

Lex lo miró intensamente haciendo que se sintiera más pequeño a cada segundo, Luthor solo suspiró con fastidio y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, la subida por el estrecho ascensor personal de Lex fue simplemente demasiado para Conner, no es que esperara un enorme beso y un abrazo de oso por parte de Lex, pero... Le decepcionaba un poco el como le había mirado... Como si su presencia le desagradara.

Ya estaban en la oficina y Conner comenzaba a cuestionar su decisión aunque a estas alturas ya no podía retractarse.

—Ya estamos solos ¿A qué has venido Kon-El? Realmente no imagino una razón para que estés aquí. No he hecho nada para llamar la atención de la liga, y toda mi kryptonita fue confiscada por tu papá tan amablemente a mis espaldas.

—Quería invitarte a cenar por el día de las madres.

—No, y si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir te aconsejo salir, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

—¿No puedes siquiera pensarlo? —Conner parecía realmente triste pero el de ojos verdes solo bufó—

—¿Qué tendría que pensar? Si me ven cenando con otra persona que no es mi marido sería un buffet para la prensa.

—Podrías finalmente decirle a todo el mundo que soy tu hijo.

—Tengo treinta y dos años y tú pareces de dieciocho, tampoco es una opción Kon-El. Hazte un favor y esfúmate antes de que tenga que correrte de mi edificio utilizando a uno de mis amigos.

—Eres mi madre Lex... Solo quiero pasar este día contigo, ni siquiera tendría que ser en un lugar público y si te molesta hablar puedo quedarme callado... Me conformaría con que vengas a mi casa a cenar.

El Omega caminó hasta su sillón para tomar asiento y después lo volteó frente al ventanal dándole la espalda a Conner.

—Un experimento de laboratorio no te hace mi hijo, solo te convierte en el error más grande que he cometido, y si todavía no lo entiendes eres aún más estúpido de lo que pensaba. Lárgate de mi oficina ahora mocoso molesto.

Si Conner no tuviera súper poderes definitivamente habría creído esas duras palabras y se hubiera ido, también si no conociera al que le había dado la vida y no los hubiera utilizado, pero ninguna de las dos había pasado. Lex estaba mintiendo como siempre, probablemente tendría sus razones para no aceptar pero en definitiva Lex lo quería, lo sabía por ese olor ligero que a los sentidos de los demás el pelirrojo (en ocasiones calvo) ocultaba tan bien, pero que a los suyos era en extremo evidente.

Por eso estaba más que consciente de varias cosas con respecto a su madre.

1.—Lo amaba.

2.—Se preocupaba constantemente por él.

3.—Se sentía muy feliz cuando se veían.

4.—Le desagradaban el resto de los adolescentes y niños con excepción de Jon su hermano menor (lo cual era bastante sospechoso).

5.—Estaba enamorado de Clark (Aunque Superman insistía que eso específicamente eran imaginaciones suyas).

—Podrás decir lo que sea pero eres mi madre y tengo derecho a compartir tiempo contigo.

—Aún si quisiera ir, cosa que no es verdad, tengo un itinerario muy pesado porque estoy apunto de reventar —Señaló su vientre— y no tendré tiempo para eso cuando está cosa salga. Así que no, no iré contigo a ninguna parte.

—Tu instinto maternal me encanta, hablando de eso... ¿Cómo es que terminaste así?

—¿Qué? ¿Superman no te explicó sobre las abejitas y las flores?

—Estoy bien informado mami. Me refiero a tú claro odio por los niños y que ahora vayas a tener uno al cual piensas criar.

—Un accidente lo tiene cualquiera.

—Los accidentes no te pasan a ti, todo siempre está fríamente calculado cuando tiene que ver contigo.

—Bueno, ¿por qué tengo que justificarme ante ti? Además no es tu problema, mocoso.

—¿Paso por ti a las ocho? —Lex finalmente le dió la cara a Conner y lo miró con aparente odio—

—¿No piensas dejarme en paz hasta que acepte, verdad?

—Exacto.

—No pases por mi, yo iré y será a las diez. Ahora lárgate.


	2. Jerry

Durante la última reunión le habían comenzado a dar las contracciones y en lugar de ir al hospital se subió en la caminadora que tenía en su oficina, de todas maneras solo las tenía cada diez minutos, aún le faltaba algo de tiempo y debía aprovecharlo, claramente olvidó su cena con Conner.

Lena estaba preocupada por él. Lex ya estaba en fecha y no paraba de trabajar ni hacer ejercicio, y aunque tratar de hacer descansar a un Luthor era un caso perdido ella siguió intentándolo. Y su cuñado no la apoyaba, en realidad parecía tener menos interés en el asunto que el mismo Lex. Entró a la oficina de su hermano mayor con los brazos cruzados y con una reprimenda preparada para intentar mandar al mayor a casa, pero lo encontró de rodillas en la caminadora tocando su vientre y con una terrible expresión de dolor.

—¡Lex! —corrió hasta él y también se puso de rodillas y lo rodeó con un brazo— oh por Dios, ¿estas bien?

—Que pregunta tan estúpida... ¡entre en labor!

—¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa!?

Lex no estaba en las mejores condiciones y Lena estaba asustada y no sabía que hacer. En cualquier momento ocurriría un desastre si seguían solos. Afortunadamente no pasó mucho tiempo para que otra persona entrará a la oficina.

—¿Qué rayos? —preguntó Bruce Wayne al ver la escena,su reacción fue rápida tomó en brazos al Omega y le ayudó a caminar hasta el elevador— Respira Lex.

—¿Por qué has venido? —dijo Lex jadeando— no recuerdo haber agendado una cita...

—No importa ahora, cuando vuelvas a trabajar lo hablamos. Te llevaré al hospital.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor abrieron en la planta baja se toparon también con Kara y los cuatro subieron al coche de Bruce. Ellos iban en la parte de atrás, Lex extendido por todo el asiento trasero y recargado contra Wayne mientras esté le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y con la mano que tenía libre tomaba la del menor. Lena conducía y Kara estaba sentada en el copiloto.

—¿Dónde está tu esposo? —Preguntó Bruce a mitad de camino— ¡le necesitas en la sala de parto!

—Se fue a Dinamarca en la mañana, no regresará hasta el domingo... Tendré que hacer esto solo.

Lex no parecía preocupado por ello, pero Bruce si lo hizo, si Luthor no tenía ningún Alfa a su lado cuando llegara el momento tenía altas posibilidades de perder la vida pues Lex como pocos no tenía tolerancia a la anestesia (lo sabía por el artículo de una revista sobre una cirugía que le realizaron de joven a Luthor). Y Bruce que era padre de dos Omegas simplemente no podía dejarlo sufrir y ya, no pidió permiso a nadie y comenzó a tranquilizar al menor con su aroma hasta atontarlo mientras se juraba tener una charla con el marido del otro.

Llegando al hospital no soltó al pelirrojo en ningún momento y cuando lo metieron a la sala de parto este entró con él tomando su mano. Fuera Lena arreglaba el papeleo de su hermano y Kara compadecida por Conner le llamó a avisarle.

—¿Kara?

—Hola Conner, este... Pasó algo y tu madre no podrá llegar a la cena.

—¿Lex tiene algo malo?

—¡No!, él se puso de parto y ahora estamos en el hospital...

—Voy para allá ahora mismo.

Y la llamada terminó. Apenas unos minutos después la sala de espera estaba siendo ocupada por Clark, Jon, Tim, Conner, Kara y Lena.

Dentro del cuarto a Lex como primerizo le estaba costando demasiado aquel trabajo, el médico les explicó que aquello podía incluso durar catorce horas o más, y el pelirrojo ya no resistía. Sentado en la cama y encorvado hacia en frente Bruce le acariciaba la espalda también intentando ser un buen apoyo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Esto no es tu responsabilidad.

—No, pero que clase de hombre sería si te dejará pasar por esto solo, dos de mis hijos son Omegas y no podría perdonarme el abandonarte. Pero tendrías que pensar bien en esto y darte cuenta que el hombre con quien te casaste te dejo sabiendo que ya estabas en fecha y que lo necesitabas.

—No metas tu nariz en eso, mi matrimonio es problema mío y de nadie más.

—Pudiste escoger a cualquier persona de este mundo incluyendo a reyes y escogiste a ese tipo...

—No te metas en lo que no te importa.

—Y ni siquiera te gusta, lo he notado porque prefieres morir a estar con él. No te entiendo lo absoluto.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me entiendas Wayne, ni te he pedido que te quedes a ayudarme.

—No, pero en primer lugar no tendrías que pedir esas cosas para recibirlas.

—Dime porfavor que no estás interesado en mi y que no intentas que me separe.

—¿Sería un problema?

—Bien, haré como que no tuvimos está charla. Y si tanto quieres ayudar no hagas que me estrese.

Afuera Clark y Conner no paraban de caminar en círculos con nerviosismo.

—Esta tardando mucho, talvez Bruce no lo está ayudando correctamente... No sería mejor que entre yo, nos conocemos de más tiempo.

—Clark deja el tema por la paz —habló Kara con cansancio— Lex estará bien y la enfermera nos dijo que esto era bastante normal. Y se supone que son enemigos.

—Lex y yo en el pasado fuimos amigos y no quiero que le pase nada es todo.

En la madrugada todo finalmente acabó, pero no fue hasta el medio día que los dejaron pasar a la habitación. Llenaron todo el lugar con flores por parte de Lena y Kara, mientras que Conner y Jon le consiguieron un peluche gigante, Clark le compro una caja de bombones.

—Te ves como si un camión te hubiera atropellado —dijo Clark antes de que Conner le diera un pisotón para que se callara—

—¿Puedo conocerlo? —Conner preguntó mientras apuntaba al bulto envuelto que sostenía Lex entre sus brazos—

El Omega suspiró con profundidad pero lo dejó pasar por esa ocasión,le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Conner no esperó ni un segundo antes de estar a lado de su madre y cargar al bebé, era hermoso y muy pequeño.

El resto se aproximó también y en lo que se ocupaban Lena se sentó en la cama con su hermano.

—Te llegaste a imaginar esto en algún momento?

—Ni en mis pesadillas, nunca quise tener hijos y ahora tengo dos, y estoy rodeado de mi enemigos como si fueran mis mejores amigos. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿En que momento todo se torció tanto?

—No lo sé, pero me gusta. Esta es nuestra nueva familia Lexy y nunca me sentí tan bien como ahora.

—¿Podrías decirle al médico que quiero el alta voluntaria?

—Déjame la empresa un tiempo, tienes que descansar.

—Háblale al médico.

—Razonar contigo es imposible. ¿Cómo piensas llamar al bebé?

—Jerry.

—¿Cómo el ratón?

—Si.

—No preguntaré más.

—hazme un último favor, corre a toda esta gente de aquí.

—A tus órdenes Lexy.


	3. El dispositivo metiche

No había sido fácil pero Lena consiguió las firmas de cada uno de los socios para obligar a Lex a descansar, cuando puso los papeles frente al Omega esté le miró con odio y se dedicó a ignorarla... De eso ya tres horas.

—No puedes aplicarme la ley el hielo porque te gané —su adorado hermano le hizo una seña poco educada con el dedo— bravo Lex, eso es tan maduro.

—Me sorprende que haga eso, es tan impropio de él —dijo Kara desde el sillón para visitas— es como ver un unicornio.

—Esta así porque está drogado.

—¿Vas a demandarlos por confundir su medicamento para la presión con supresores?

—Yo no, pero probablemente Lexy lo haga en cuanto salga del hospital o cuando se le pase el efecto de su viaje astral.

—No me sorprendería mucho...

Si, en definitiva no había sido un día fácil para Lena, lo bueno es que tenía a Kara a su lado para acompañarla en estos momentos tan raros como cuidar de un hermano con intolerancia a los supresores, la anestesia y una gran gama de medicamentos, el Lex drogado por su medicamento especial era adorable pero bastante chiflado, mimado e infantil, básicamente un nene de tres años con mal humor.

—Al menos no está gritando como la última vez.

—Lena, ¿tu cuñado no debería ya estar aquí?

—No cuentes con que venga Kara, ese idiota le pidió a Lex que abortara durante todo el primer trimestre e intentó provocarle algunos accidentes en los otros dos.

—No suena como alguien muy agradable.

—No tienes ni idea, pero a Lex le gusta y no deja que nadie le de su opinión al respecto.

—Eh Chicas... —Conner entró con pena a la habitación y miró con ternura a quien ocupaba la cama— voy a tener que retirarme, hay una cosa en los laboratorios Star que Cisco y Wally quieren que vaya a ver. Volveré pronto lo prometo.

—Esta bien Conner, te veré después supongo.

—Si Lena —caminó hasta quedar a un lado de su madre y con cuidado le dió un beso en la frente— vendré a cuidar de ti en la tarde.

Partió rápidamente ya que el mensaje parecía bastante importante, aunque si salían otra vez con una fiesta sorpresa para x persona los iba a matar. Una vez en el lugar se dió cuenta que Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian y Jon también estaban presentes.

—¿Cuál es la novedad?

—El invento del siglo —comenzó Cisco—

—Si me llamaron para ver uno de sus juguetes y probarlo no lo haré, en este momento tengo una oportunidad de oro para conocer bien a Lex con lo drogado que está y no tengo tiempo.

—No te equivoques, esto es algo diferente Junior. Esto podrá hacernos ver varios eventos en el tiempo, lo llamé el dispositivo metiche. Lo único que necesita es un poco de ADN para rastrear a esa persona en el tiempo y nos mostrará cualquier evento importante que esa persona haya vivido, no solo hablamos de conocer a fondo la historia del mundo sino que también podremos ver las cosas importantes que nuestros villanos nos intentan ocultar.

—¿Cómo la verdadera identidad del Joker? —preguntó Tim—

—Correcto.

—O la historia de Lex...


	4. Discusión

—Conocer la verdadera identidad del Joker es una prioridad mientras que ver la adolescencia de Luthor es solo perder el tiempo —dijo Damian después de una hora de discusión con los hermanos kent—, ya saben todo lo que necesitan sobre él, es un Omega del mas alto nivel que se casó con un conde Alfa también del mas alto nivel. Es la persona más inteligente del mundo, incursionó como el primer Omega líder de una empresa, probablemente se volverá presidente, y odia a Superman, su vida es un libro abierto nada complicado que puedes consultar en Wikipedia.

—Perdón Conner, pero el demonio tiene razón —coincidió Tim con fastidio—, Joker es un prioridad mucho mayor que Luthor, talvez lo mejor sea averiguar primero sobre Joker y ya después pasar a Lex.

—¿Estas de broma? —respondió Jason— Joker solo es la punta del iceberg, con esta cosa podremos tener más información de todos nuestros amigos de Arkham, y sin mencionar la utilización de la energía extraterrestre con lo que dejaron atrás con la última invasión.

—Ésta conversación es absurda, ¿Tengo que recordarles quienes de los presentes tienen poderes reales, y no juguetes?

—No uses la carta de los poderes bebé llorón —remató Damian con una mueca—, porque así con solo "juguetes" como tú los llamas, Batman ha vencido a Superman. Y ni hablemos del mismísimo Lex, que no ha usado más que su mente, piedras brillantes y bien que se le dió poner a Zod tres metros bajo tierra.

—Bien, no quise ser ofensivo.

—Hagamos una cosa —intervino Cisco—. Esta cosa requiere material genético. Quién lo traiga primero que decida que hacer con la máquina.

Y salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones.


End file.
